


Highs and Ohhhs

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: After Daniel's climbing exploits, Jack just has to inspect his equipment.





	Highs and Ohhhs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language  


* * *

"Thanks for giving me a lift Jack, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Tough luck, your car battery giving up like that."

"Yeah, my fault, I knew there was something wrong with it but being off world for four days I couldn't get it fixed and when we got back it had just died."

Jack smiled as he drove, remembering Daniel's string of expletives when his car wouldn't start in the CMC's parking lot.

Daniel gripped his sports bag to his chest and looking decidedly anxious, glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time.

"What's up? You're acting kinda nervous."

"I'm not nervous Jack, I just don't want to be late for my class."

"And what class is that?"

"Just a class Jack, nothing that would interest you. Here! Turn here!"

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on, I know where I'm going," Jack muttered as he turned his truck into the drive of the high school.

Pulling up at the main entrance, Jack cranked up the handbrake and noticed that Daniel already had the passenger door open. Throwing his bag out onto the ground, Daniel leaped out of the car and slamming the door, grabbed his bag and ran towards the sports hall entrance. Jack got out of his car and shouted after the retreating figure of his newest lover.

"Hey! What about a lift back? Daniel!"

"I'll be fine. I can get a ride home no problem. See ya!" the younger man called as he waved goodbye to Jack without even looking over his shoulder.

Jack shook his head as he got back into the car, thinking that whatever Daniel's class was, he was more than a little enthusiastic about not missing it.

* * *

"So, what's the class Daniel?" Jack enquired, as he fished floating grounds from his partly consumed commissary coffee.

Daniel looked up from his briefing notes and frowned.

"Climbing."

"Climbing? You mean as in rock, mountain, hill..."

"Climbing walls Jack."

Jack choked on his coffee and laughed.

"Climbing walls? You don't need a class for that Danny, you can do that right here!"

"It's because I do that here, that I go there and do it for real," Daniel responded, smiling as he gathered up his notes. "I'm going back to my office Jack. See you later." 

With that Daniel was up and out of his chair and heading towards the exit before Jack had finished mopping up the droplets of coffee from his sleeve.

"Hey," Jack said, but it was too late. Daniel was gone.

* * *

Parking his car the following week, Jack made his way to the sports hall where Daniel would be climbing. The tall lean USAF officer had decided to surprise his lover and meet him from his climbing session. Their relationship, in its current form, had only been in existence for thirty one days, four hours and twenty three minutes, not that Jack would dare mention it.

As he settled in the far corner, Jack watched in awe as Daniel scaled the fifty-foot high wall. Jack's jaw dropped as he studied Daniel's clothing and his body in it, so well detailed and contoured it made his heart pound. Daniel was wearing skin-tight, light blue Lycra cycling shorts and a grey t-shirt. He was also wearing a climbing harness, a black climbing harness.

Daniel picked his way up the wall, finding and testing handholds and foot holds as he went. His feet were clad in soft black leather climbing shoes that looked like the kind of thing male ballet dancers would wear. His feet gripped and pushed as he stretched his body upwards, looking like Spiderman as he moved with grace and strength. Jack was mesmerised by the way Daniel moved his body up the wall...and that harness! Fixing his eyes and his concentration on that most essential piece of equipment, Jack continued to stare and stare and stare.

The waistband of the harness was set tight around Daniel's middle and from it was attached an upside down Y. The upright part of the Y stretched from the waistband to just above the base of his spine and each arm of the Y was attached to bands around his upper thighs that fitted snugly just under his buttocks. The thing fitted so closely that Jack could make out quite clearly just how well it emphasised the shape of Daniel's butt. There were a number of ropes attached to the harness, being held by a man standing nearby. Daniel and the other man were working as a team. This was the belaying guy, the one who looked after Daniel's safety if anything went wrong. He was calling to Daniel, giving him hints and suggestions as to which hand holds he should try.

Jack continued to watch as Daniel reached out and touched the ceiling. He was a long way up. Glancing over his shoulder, Daniel smiled broadly at his climbing buddy down below and pushed off from the wall, floating downwards via the ropes, towards the floor as the belay guy took up the slack. Once on terra firma again Daniel turned to greet his partner and Jack gave an involuntary cough as he looked at the effect of the harness around his crotch. The front of the harness had the same upside down Y arrangement as the back, except that the arms of the Y were shorter and lower down on his body. The angle where the arms of the Y met the upright was smaller and enclosed Daniel's crotch, making it bulge. Jack glanced around him, just to check that no one could see him drooling. -o-

Jack paced his hallway, waiting for Daniel to park his car. They had travelled independently back to Jack's place from the climbing class and he couldn't wait to get his hands on that crotch. His mind had been free falling since the sight of Daniel's ass and groin had been on display and he had sported an almost permanent erection for the last two hours. 

As he heard Daniel's key in the door, he moved quickly to open it, before his lover could.

"Hey," breathed Jack, taking Daniel's coat.

"Hey, yourself," smiled Daniel, dropping his sports bag by the coat rack.

"Good session?"

"Yes, thanks. I managed a couple of quite hard routes tonight, so I'm feeling quite pleased." "Pleased? You were awesome Danny."

"Why thank you kind sir," Daniel laughed, leaning in to give Jack a quick kiss on the cheek as he headed for the kitchen. "Coffee Jack, I need coffee."

"Can't it wait?" Jack grinned.

"You are joking right? Come on Jack, I'm desperate here."

"So am I Danny." The tone of Jack's voice had changed to something a little lower than feral.

"Jaaack!"

"C'mere Danny, I wanna fuck the hell outa ya!" Reaching out, Jack pulled Daniel into a bear hug of an embrace, kissing him roughly and passionately. "You looked so hot in that harness, you have no idea."

"Really?" gasped Daniel, trying to feign innocence and pulling away from him long enough to take in a much-needed gulp of air.

Not giving his favourite archaeologist a chance to get away, Jack kissed him again. Hard. He walked the younger man backwards until he had him pinned against the wall. Running his hands along Daniel's arms he grasped his wrists and pulled them up above his shoulders, holding them firmly against the wall with a single grip. Daniel moaned loudly as Jack pressed his body against him, continuing to kiss and penetrate his mouth.

"I just loved the way that harness showed off your ass," growled Jack as he groped his free hand around Daniel's hips to knead and massage the firm swell of his buttocks. Letting go of his hands, Jack's other hand joined the first on its journey over Daniel's muscular rump. Responding, Daniel slid his arms around Jack's neck and rubbed their groins together.

"Jeeze Danny," Jack murmured hoarsely, feeling spikes of electricity lance through his body.

In retribution for the sensations Daniel generated in Jack's groin, the older man slid his hand down to Daniel's erection and squeezed.

"And the way that harness held your dick and balls in place, I could have fucked you there and then on the sports hall floor."

Daniel smiled into Jack's neck as his cock jerked with approval; he liked knowing just how much he could turn Jack on. He suddenly gasped as Jack pulled at his shirt to expose his chest and nipples. Groaning, Daniel leaned his head back against the cool wall as Jack suckled first one nipple then the other.

"Fuck me, that's good," gasped Daniel.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you Danny, well and truly, right here, right now," Jack growled tugging at the younger man's trousers.

"Not if I fuck you first O'Neill," grinned the archaeologist, tugging right back at Jack's clothes.

Daniel had set the challenge and Jack, ever competitive, rose to it: buttons flew and bounced on the wooden floor as they yanked at each other's clothes, accompanied by loud moans and groans and the chinking of metal belt buckles. Soon they were naked, standing in a pool of discarded clothes. Pressing his body hard against Daniel's, Jack pulled and stroked the younger man's cock, slowly at first but as his passion increased his movements became firmer and faster. Daniel panted as he thrust his hips to meet Jack's actions. Their kisses were hungry and passionate as their desires spiralled into lustful and urgent actions. Nipples were squeezed and pulled, laved and suckled, hands roamed and explored skin and muscles, groins touched, brushed and ground together.

"Spread your legs Danny," Jack whispered as he cupped and massaged Daniel's balls, making him groan and gasp with pleasure. Daniel stilled Jack's hand on his cock, knowing if his lover continued he would come too soon. Instead, Daniel placed the older man's fingers to his lips, opened his mouth slowly and sucked them one at a time, drawing them into his hot wet mouth, running his tongue along each digit as he closed his eyes, lost in the tactile sensation. When he was satisfied that Jack's fingers were thoroughly wet, he reached between his legs and placed them against his ass, encouraging Jack to penetrate him.

Jack's breath hitched as he slid into the heat and tightness of Daniel's anus. After a few moments of stimulation, Daniel gathered both Jack's cock and his own together in a strong, firm grasp and started to pull and stroke. He held them both in an erotic harmony of movement. 

"Gotta fuck ya Danny. Now!" Jack gasped, his chest heaving for breath.

Jack withdrew his fingers and grabbed Daniel's hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

"Kitchen? Jack, we're in the kitchen," Daniel stated with confusion.

"It's closer than the bedroom and I can't wait any longer." Jack's voice was hoarse with lust and longing. The man was on a mission.

"On the table," Jack said quickly, opening a cupboard to find the olive oil.

"You're going fuck me across the table?" grinned Daniel.

"No, you're gonna lay across the table, I'm gonna stand here and then I'm gonna fuck you."

Daniel swallowed hard in anticipation. They hadn't been lovers for very long, but Jack had already proved just how creative he could be in the `your ass is mine' department.

Sitting on the edge of the table, Daniel watched as Jack slicked his cock, rubbing the oil provocatively over his length and his fingers.

"Lay back," whispered Jack, his voice low and dangerous.

Daniel did as he was asked, his knees bent and his lower legs dangling free.

Grinning, Jack pushed Daniel's thighs apart and lifted his knees, leaning his own thighs against the edge of the table.

"Rest your legs over my shoulders Danny," Jack said huskily, his brown eyes almost black with intent.

Daniel shuffled himself closer to the edge of the table and lifted his legs. He didn't take his eyes from Jack's as he felt the older man press his fingertips against his ass and push in just a little way, teasing him and driving him crazy with want. Gradually Jack's ministrations filled and stretched Daniel's ass, making him gasp and groan ever louder. Withdrawing his fingers, Jack rested his cockhead against Daniel's opening and sliding his hands underneath Daniel's buttocks, pulled him onto his cock. Daniel let out a howl of pleasure as he felt Jack fill him, penetrating deep inside. As Jack began to rock his hips, Daniel reached down and gripped the table edge either side of the older man's thighs and together they moved, fully immersed in their contact with each other. Grasping Daniel's cock firmly in his hand, Jack stroked and pulled fast and hard. Daniel could feel his orgasm just moments away as his lover circled his hips and hit his sweet spot over and over again.

He growled a warning to Jack, arching his back and spilling his come over Jack's hand to pool and spread across his abdomen. The sight and sound of Daniel's climax spurred on Jack's thrusts as he pounded harder and harder into his lover's ass, culminating in an incredibly powerful orgasm that forced him to plant his hands on the table and bracing his arms as he emptied his balls.

Breathing heavily, Daniel grinned as he looked at the bowed head of his lover.

"Do you think I should wear that harness more often?"


End file.
